


悉达多 2

by arclla



Series: whitewalls [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, make sure you are over 18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: 和系列并无关联，只是突然想写





	悉达多 2

他把精液抹在我的嘴唇上，自己舔了舔手指。我们衣衫不整地躺在黑接骨木的树冠下，长夏将尽，连空气都变得懒洋洋的。盖勒特.格林德沃试图尽可能地占有我，我对此不置可否。身为更年长的那个，我教会他很多东西，他也像个真正的好学生那样乐于实践。关于谁诱惑谁的讨论毫无意义：到底是闪电劈中了钟楼，还是钟楼迎向了闪电？

盖勒特又俯下身去。他用鼻尖蹭着我的阴茎，肌肤相触的地方传来一阵电流。鲜红的舌尖从唇角伸出，舌苔刮过顶端，像被猫舔了一口。我缩起脖颈，双肩高耸，他抬眼看我，得意地挑眉：

“后悔了？”

我弯腰去摸他的脸侧。他的嘴张得更大了。我用拇指和食指拈住他的舌头，中指压住舌根往喉咙里伸，他稍稍露出一副被噎住的表情，双眼圆睁。我笑了笑，不疾不徐地用中指模仿阴茎抽插的动作：“你学得还不够。”

“教我。”盖勒特轻轻地咬着我的指尖，光滑的牙齿在指腹留下道道红印。他用手心擦过我的阴茎，手指握成筒状；食指的第二节有持魔杖留下的薄茧，特殊的纹理煽情地磨蹭着，我不得不调整呼吸，将手指从他口中抽出：

“我该回家了。”

“骗子。”他满怀恶意地用濡湿的双唇吻我，我低低地喘了一声，双手扶住他的后脑：“快一点。”

他将我摁在树荫下，在进入的瞬间发出一声犬吠般的大笑。

他总喜欢在做爱的时候问我霍格沃茨的温室后方都发生过什么，我不得不编造各种湿淋淋的幻境去满足他。那描述太过露骨，充满了年轻人喜爱的一切元素，我边说边喘气，还得做出一副双眉紧皱的回忆模样。盖勒特进得太深，几乎让我有些反胃；我生气地拽着他的金色头发，在他雪白的肩颈上留下若干牙印，这却让他更兴奋了。

我不知道他到底是想爱我还是想杀死我。或者二者兼有。

高潮来临的时刻，我几乎将他从身上掀开：四肢的肌肉发紧，指尖与脚尖一同蜷曲，他总在这种时候投下异常凶狠的吻，舌尖像蟒蛇般捅进喉咙。我想干呕，却因全身涌起的热浪而无暇顾及，他显然对此非常满意：双手紧紧地扣住我的髋部，留下鲜红的指痕，他用阴茎鞭笞我，肠道紧窒滚烫，这也令他痛苦万分。我不甘示弱地扣住他的脖子，感受咽喉的吞咽和滚动，双手上移，拇指牢牢地附在颧骨下方，我一口咬上他的脖子，就像咬上一颗汁水充盈的果。

抽泣与悲鸣在喉咙后方滚动，混合，盖勒特迎来了高潮。我松弛下来，轻轻地舔着刚被自己咬出的伤口，发现有几滴精液甚至溅到了他的下巴上。

“尝一尝。”我把那几滴有样学样地抹上他的嘴唇，“我的味道更好。”

“无意争辩。”他伸出舌尖舔舐，汗珠从眉骨上滴落，掉进我的眼里，“你是最好的老师。”

盐分同日光一起使我双眼紧闭。耳畔瞬间涌来无数声音，最响亮的两种，是我们的心跳。

 

end


End file.
